


Диссонанс

by Anuk_sama



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-06
Updated: 2010-08-06
Packaged: 2017-12-28 12:23:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/991972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anuk_sama/pseuds/Anuk_sama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Драббл написан по челленджу на фразу "идеальная пара"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Диссонанс

Танит стоит чуть впереди, прижимаясь плечом к груди Эвана. Он приобнимает ее за талию. Оба улыбаются – идеальная пара. Вспышка фотокамеры слепит обоих на секунду.  
Танит откидывает голову назад, Эван склоняется к ней, все также улыбаясь, смотрит в упор. В его непроницаемых темных глазах она видит только свое отражение. 

Эван не помнит, когда все началось. Просто в какой-то момент он стал осознавать, что отношения рушатся, и все его попытки что-либо исправить тщетны. Рассказывая что-то Танит, отвечая ей, приглашая ее в ресторан или беря за руку, он понимал, что делает не то, что нужно в данный момент, но понимал, уже сделав. Все происходит само собой, без скандалов, но с неловкими паузами при встречах, когда не знаешь, что сказать и куда деть руки. Не как в самом начале. Тогда, на волне эйфории, приходилось себя останавливать, чтоб не позволить себе лишнего, и каждое прикосновение заставляло сердце биться как после проката, и хотелось улыбаться. Все время хотелось улыбаться…  
Он неуклюже шутил, а она смеялась, прижималась ближе, пряча лицо у него на груди, он гладил ее по спине, склонялся, нашептывая ей на ухо всякую чушь, просто чтобы касаться губами ее щеки. Теперь она натянуто улыбается и отводит взгляд, плавно ведет плечом, скидывая его руку, становится от него все дальше, обнимая его лишь под прицелами фотокамер.

\- Он мне изменяет, - со вздохом сообщает Танит трубке.  
\- Ты его застукала?  
\- Нет, но…  
\- Что но? – раздраженно отзывается трубка голосом Джонни. – Могла бы уже внезапно к нему наведаться и проверить. Спросить, в конце концов, а не делиться своими подозрениями со мной.  
\- Он постоянно что-то недоговаривает, что-то скрывает. Ты думаешь, он просто так сознается?  
\- Начнет юлить – сама все поймешь.  
\- Я боюсь.  
\- Чего?  
\- Ну, знаешь… если он изменяет, значит, я недостаточно хороша…  
\- Глупости, ты – замечательная, потрясающая, роскошная женщина. Он идиот, если этого не понимает. Хотя он в принципе идиот.  
\- Джонни! – возмущается Танит, но не может сдержать улыбки, и тут же на глаза наворачиваются слезы и голос слегка дрожит. – Спасибо.  
\- О, сладкая, только не плачь, ладно? Какую глупость он выкинул в этот раз?  
\- Да в том то и дело, что и придраться вроде бы не к чему. Цветы почти при каждой встрече дарит, недавно завел в ювелирный салон, предлагал что-нибудь выбрать. А сам, знаешь, как будто не со мной. Весь такой… отстраненный, сидит, как истукан, отвечает невпопад. Все эти подарки, ну, как будто он меня задабривает…или подкупает.  
\- Проверь историю звонков в его мобильном.  
\- Нет! Я так не могу!  
\- Хорошо, - покладисто соглашается Джонни. – Что ты выбрала в ювелирном?  
\- Ты невыносим!  
\- Да, я неотразим. Кстати, ты неправильно произносишь это слово, - Танит фыркает в трубку. – Но речь о другом. С паршивой овцы хоть шерсти клок. Если Эван не может удовлетворить тебя эмоционально, то пусть хотя бы…  
\- Нет, - перебивает Танит. – Я не хочу таких отношений!  
\- Ну, что ж. Ты все решила.  
\- Ты думаешь?  
\- О, я здесь вообще ни при чем. Слушай, мне пора бежать, извини.  
\- Да-да, созвонимся еще, - растеряно произносит Танит, и связь обрывается.

 

Они сидят в ресторане. Танит обстоятельно разглаживает льняную салфетку на коленях и избегает смотреть на Эвана. И когда она наконец поднимает на него взгляд, Эван видит в нем разочарование. Повисает молчание.  
Эван опускает голову и поджимает губы, кладет руку в карман, сжимая бархатистую коробочку с кольцом – в пару к подаренным недели две назад серьгам. И уже открывает рот, чтобы произнести заготовленную речь, но Танит успевает первой:  
\- Знаешь, Эван, - прерывисто вздыхает она, - в последнее время, мы отдалились друг от друга.  
\- Я думал об этом…  
\- Эван, подожди, выслушай меня. Я...я не думаю, что что-то можно исправить, - Эван подается вперед и готов ее перебить, но она останавливает его жестом. – Мне кажется, нам надо расстаться. Так будет лучше, поверь.  
\- Что? Постой, - Танит уже не слушает.  
Она решительно встает, подхватывает сумочку и уходит, на прощание едва ощутимо сжав его плечо. Эван смотрит ей вслед и думает, что впервые сделал что-то не то, ничего не делая.


End file.
